The Lost Night
by The-Ornery-Doofus
Summary: When the Senior class throws a party outside of the abandoned mental asylum, things start to take a dark turn. Elena is desperate to get as much distance from the hospital as she can, but someone else may have other plans for her. **A drabble/mini chapter series**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! As the summary points out, this will be a mini chapter series, but you can expect to be seeing a lot of them! Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy! **

It was difficult to navigate through the dark, the moon covered by clouds and the forest one giant silhouette. Still, nothing was going to stop the blonde from having her fun. Though her friend was attempting that. "Elena, let go! You're hurting me!" she whined.

The brunette loosened her hold on the girl's wrist. She had no idea how Caroline had talked her into accompanying her to the abandoned mental institution, Cypress Pass. Her entire Senior class must be off their rockers for holding a party here, she thought.

It was only 8:30 or so, but it was already a cold night and the wind was slicing right through her. She missed the warmth of the car they had left a few minutes ago. They'd parked in the empty field where their classmates had parked, at the beginning of the long driveway.

Caroline yanked her arm free and fished her phone out of her pocket to shine the screen light on their path. They passed through the open gate. Even in the darkness, they began to see the huge building that loomed over them. They could hear some faint noise, laughter and music.  
"We can't stay long, okay?" Elena shakily reminded her friend. As she glimpsed the many windows of the building, they reminded her of deep, blackened eyes. Her skin began to prick with goosebumps, and she hugged herself as she followed her friend.

"Okay, Elena; you've already told me that three times! Just relax and let your hair down, sheesh." Caroline told her, as they neared the congregation, many clustered around a bonfire barrel. "You're gonna have a good time. Getting spooked out just adds to the excitement."

Elena pushed her way near the barrel, and rubbed her chilled hands together. She turned when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey there, Gilbert." Matt, her long time best friend, and ex-boyfriend, greeted. "This is a pretty great party, huh?"

"I'm not sure if whoever chose the location was actually in their right mind." She quipped.

Matt chuckled and handed her the unopened beer he was carrying.

**Please review if you can! I would sure appreciate it! Or just tell me where you guess the story is going to go! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy!**

It was getting late, Elena guessed about midnight. She hadn't seen Caroline in a while, and she was starting to worry. Though the warm pool of alcohol in her stomach had calmed her nerves substantially, she was still on edge, being in front of such a ghastly building.

Elena pushes off the log she's sitting on, which causes Matt, who had nodded off on her shoulder, to startle awake. "Hey, where are you going?" He asks groggily.

"Matt, do you know where Caroline went?" She kicks a beer can away from her foot.

"No, go ask my sister or something." He shrugs.

She turns around and heads to a big group squatting on the steps of the entrance. "Vicki." She says, trying to get the girl's attention. But she's barely responding to anyone, and Elena knows she must have had more than just beer. "Great." She turns to another kid from her school and asks them if they've seen Caroline. They tell her that they saw the girl go inside with Tyler Lockwood.

Elena's heart sinks. She can't believe that Caroline would do this to her, just leave her alone like this. She'd promised they wouldn't be here that long.

She took a deep breathe. She had to go in there and get Caroline. Sure, she could bum a ride home with someone else, but Elena didn't want to leave her friend in there. As much as she was frightened by the place, she was willing to go in to check on Caroline. Then drag her skinny butt back out.

She glanced over at Matt, who was falling back asleep. Making him go with her wasn't really an option. She'd be better off by herself.

She took her own phone out of her pocket and took the rest of the steps. She entered through the large, heavily dusted doors. She looked back over her shoulder to see the party still going on. She took another breath and assured herself that nothing bad could happen to her.

**Please review if you can! I would sure appreciate it! Or just tell me where you guess the story is going to go! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Care?" She whisper-shouted as she moved down the dark corridor. Elena shone her cell phone over what must have once been the receptionist's desk. It was plastered with graffiti and dirt.

"Caroline!" She called, louder this time. She was far enough away from the party that she couldn't even hear it anymore, and that frightened her.

She took a shaky step forward. From the darkness in front of her, she heard a giggle in the distance. "Caroline!" She yelled again. "Caroline, let's go!" She turned left behind the desk, in the direction of the laughter, though she could no longer hear it. She began to speed up, desperate to catch up to her friend and finally leave. Her nerves just couldn't take this kind of torture.

Before she knew it, she had passed through quite a few doorways, and she hadn't even heard so much as a foot-step. When she decided to give up and look for her outside again, she realized that she was lost.

"Oh, no..." She whispered, her heart beating fast and her breathing became more shallow every second. She shone her light around the room she was in, but there was nothing in the bare room to indicate which way she'd come in from. She decided to take the door closest to her, after much deliberation.

It was another hallway. She stepped carefully to avoid the broken glass from the windows to her left. She heard a scraping noise, and spun around to shine her light down the hall. She saw nothing. "Hello? Caroline? Tyler?" She managed to holler, her voice shaking.

She heard another chuckle then, and she spun back around. Elena was petrified at that point. It took her a few seconds to register that the laugh had sounded male. "T-tyler?" She called out, to the dusty room ahead. She could see what must have been a stretcher long ago, and a rusted metal chair. She took a few shakey steps forward.

All of a sudden, a cold blast of air hit her, coming from the windows. She yelped and practically jumped into the next room. "Caroline, this isn't funny!" she shouted. "I know you heard me hollering for you! Let's go!"

The door behind her slammed shut, and the young woman let out a shrill scream.

**Please review if you can! I would sure appreciate it! Or just tell me where you guess the story is going to go! =] Please keep in mind that this is a mini-chapter series!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy! Also, I'm not sure if you guys have noticed, but I'm kind of notorious for stopping updates on stories once they reach their third chapter, drabble or not. Fortunately, I've broken my lame record with this chapter! Happy reading!**

Her cellphone flew out of her hands as she shrieked. In panic, she abandoned it and ran into the next hallway. It was almost identical to the last, with it's windows and glass shard floor.

Her feet slid out from under her as she ran, and she fell forward. She braced herself with her arms. Elena let out a hiss as glass entered her palms and knees. She peered behind her, but saw nothing but darkness. She struggled to stand, and hissed even more. Hot tears began to slip past her eye lashes.

She began running forward again, though she was in a lot of pain. She just wanted to escape. She ran into another room. She could barely see. She didn't know which way to go, and she didn't want to go back for her phone. "CAROLINE!" She screamed. "TYLER!"

"Can you quit doing that?" She heard a voice say behind her. She whipped around, but she couldn't recognize who it was.

"W-who are you?!" Elena asked, backing up. Was this a classmate? Or a ghost? Or perhaps a murderer? Elena didn't know.

The voice chuckled. "You're bleeding." He stated.

"...How did you know?"

"I can smell it." He whispered. She could tell he was getting closer to her. She backed up a few paces before she hit the wall.

"Please stay away from me! I just want to find my friend and get out of here!" When the man didn't stop his advances, she shot a fist out and struck his chest. She winced in pain, but he didn't make a sound.

"You really shouldn't have done that." The man warned.

**Please review if you can! I would sure appreciate it! Or just tell me where you guess the story is going to go! =] Please keep in mind that this is a ****mini****-chapter series!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy! **

She started to scream for help, but the man instantly clamped his hand over her mouth and leaned in so close that his breath was hot on her ear. "Quiet, Brown Eyes. I've been waiting for you."

Elena didn't know what to do, she didn't see any way she could get out of the stranger's concrete grip. She closed her eyes, thinking surely she was about to die. She sent a silent prayer for God to take care of her family and friends.

He moved his hand from her mouth and hooked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh how I've been waiting to taste you. For years, my little Elena." He growled.

"H-how do you know my name?! Who are you?!" Her heart was picking up speed. It felt like it was going to burst open, and she thought that maybe that would be a better end for her than what this man must be about to do.

"My name is Damon. I've been waiting to get you alone, but you're always with someone. Afraid to be alone, are we? It must have killed you to come in here." He pressed his lips against her neck. "I know your name because I've been watching you since the night your parents died."

"Y-you...What do you mean? You were there?"

"That's what I said." He lets his tongue slip from his lips and trail a line from her collarbone to her ear. Elena began to shiver. "I saw everything. And I saved you that night. I'm not exactly a humanitarian, but there was something about you. Something in your scent. I couldn't let you vanish from existence."

He trailed his nails down her arm. Elena struggled to speak. Tears formed in her eyes from fear and the memory of that night. "W-what do you want...with m-me?" she managed to get out.

Damon chuckled darkly. "Your life is mine. I'm just here to collect it." Elena stiffened. "Relax, kitten. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to take you back home with me."

Just then, Elena let out a scream so loud it rang in Damon's ears. He hadn't anticipated her action like he had earlier. She elbowed him in the ribs, but he was too quick for her to make an escape.

"Can't you behave?!" he growled. "I want to take you willingly, but you are trying my patience.

"Let me go!" She screamed, struggling against his hold. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He pinned her against the wall before she even realized she was moving. She winced at the pain being caused by his body being pushed against her, embedding the glass farther in her skin. "If you make another sound or try anything like that again, I swear i will rip the throats out of everyone here tonight."

Elena's eyes buldged at his threat. "Please don't." she whimpered. "I'll come with you." She closed her eyes as tears graced her cheeks.

He gazed at her a moment before carefully, but quickly, picking her up. And just like that they were gone like the dead.

**Guys, I would really really REALLY appreciate some more reviews. I'm interested of what you guys think, and I'm not sure how many people are actually reading it, if it's even worth the time updating. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far. Thanks guys, you're my light!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy!**

Elena sat, shivering, on a counter top. She was cold, but it was also out of nervousness and fright.

Damon walked back into the bathroom, and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "Thank you" she said quietly.

"Give me your hand." he ordered. When she did nothing but stare, he grabbed her hand, gently. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. Though, this might hurt a bit." He said as he carefully cleaned her palm with an alcohol soaked towel. He pulled out each shard of glass carefully with tweezers.

Elena hissed and tears came to her eyes.

"You really made a mess of yourself tonight." He said as he moved onto the other hand.

"Why...Why didn't you save my parents? Did...you kill them?"

Damon looked up into her sad eyes. "No, I didn't kill them. I'd rather them be alive to take care of you. Your Aunt doesn't do the best job." he scoffed. "It was too late to save your parents. I'm sorry."

She nodded,then hissed again as he moved his ministrations to her knee. He plucked the largest piece of glass and didn't hesitate to bring it to his lips and lick the tip. He closed his eyes in contentedness.

Elena was frozen. What the hell had he just done? "W-what are you?!"

"Calm down. I'm a vampire. Isn't that obvious?" he spoke as his fangs slid out. "Relax. I'm helping you. Obviously I won't hurt you."

"I-you-they exist?"

"Yes, darling. Now hold still."

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, with an uneasy calmness in her voice.

"We've been over this." He said as he bandaged up her wounds. "No."

"So you've stolen me away from my family to... to do what?"

His heated gaze left her paralyzed as he spoke. "You'll see." he said with a chuckle.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are such sweethearts! =] Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy!**

Elena sat on a bed, huddled against the wall. The man had left her in a small room so she could rest. But she was way on age to be able to sleep. She wasn't that great at falling asleep at anyone else's house, so there was no way she was ever going to sleep at the residence of her kidnapper.

She sighed and hugged her knees closer to her chest. It was storming outside now, and she could see flashes of lightning. She wondered what Caroline was doing, if she'd even noticed Elena was gone. She didn't think so, not with Tyler around to absorb all of the attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon stood against the parlor window, bracing himself against the wall. He held a cup of scotch in one hand. The other was tasked with ruffling through his hair.

He had this warm buzz in his gut. It wasn't from the alcohol, it was relief from finally having exactly what he wanted: _her_.

He had brought her pretty far from home, in his vacant boarding house a few towns over. The whole place seemed to light up with her arrival.

Damon smiled to himself, as he tilted his head back to take in another swig.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the birds chirped outside, Elena rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. A second later, her head shot up as she remembered she wasn't at home. She jumped up. How could she have fallen asleep here?!

Over fear and onto anger, she smoothed out her black sequined dress, straightened up her jean jacket, and marched over to the door.

It opened before she could touch the knob, and she jumped back. "Morning, Princess. Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Home." She said, crossing her arms. "Take me home." After a second she added, "It's daylight."

"That's a misconception. Some vampires can stand sunlight." He bats his fingers in the air and motions to his ring. "And, you _are_ home."

"You can't expect me to live here! You can't just take me away from my family!"

He walked into the room, causing her to back up."I want to make a home for you here." He reached out and cupped her face. "You'll be happy here." He cooed.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, she smacked him across the face and made for the door.

After a second of shock, he recuperated. "What a bad little girl you are, Elena." He called after her. "You're going to pay for that."

**I'm so honored by all the beautiful reviews! Thank you so much, readers! Please tell me what you think! =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy!**

Her bare feet slapped against the wood floor of the hallway. She cut a corner and flew towards the stairs. Elena could hear him calling after her, which made her panic even more. She barely made it down the steps in one piece, slipping a few times. Her knees ached, still sore from last night.

"Oh, Elenaaaa!" She heard him call, in a slow sing-songy voice.

She looked around, trying to find the exit. When she noticed the front door, she ran to it. She thought she'd never pry open the locks, but she did. As she started to open the door, Damon threw himself against her, slamming the door shut and trapping the girl.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" He said into her ear. "You don't understand that you're mine now." He ran a hand through her hair. "All mine."

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

He turned her around to face him. Her face was red with anger, but his eyes were cold with rage. "Listen to me, Elena. Your life will be wonderful with me, but if you try anything at all like that again, I swear I'll kill all of your friends, and your brother, and your aunt. Behave."

She shivered, staring into his eyes. She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Good girl." He bent his head down and kissed her neck. His fangs slid out and he let them softly graze her skin. "You like this, I know. I've been watching you for so long, I know everything you like." He whispered. "We can be amazing lovers, you and I." He trailed his fingers from her collar to her shoulder. "Take this off." He growled lightly, pulling at her jacket.

She complied out of fear.

"That's my girl." He cooed. He enveloped her neck and shoulders in kisses. He lightly nibbled on the crook of her neck. He wasn't surprised when her heard a quiet moan escape her mouth. He grinned against her skin.

**So this one's pretty short, just had to tease you guys. ;D Please review if you have the time! I'd love to read some more beautiful reviews! Thank you so much, readers! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy!**

He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them to the door. He captured her lips and made her get lost in the passion of his kiss. When he pulled away, she let out a small pant.

"Enjoy it, Princess?" He asked with a smirk. He released her hands and trailed his nail under her chin.

She just stared up at him, biting her lip.

"Little Matt couldn't kiss you like that." he remarked. He stared at her for a sober moment. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards an archway. "Come on, you've gotta eat."

She followed him, still keeping quiet. When they got to the kitchen, he hoisted her up on the counter, kissing her neck and then retreating to the fridge. "What would you like?"

"Shouldn't you know that?" she asked him.

He grinned. "Alright, spaghetti it is. You're lucky, I have a whole supply just for you."

He began to take things out of the cabinets and prepare the pasta. He walked back over to her, resting his palms on either side of her knees. He stood like that, just staring at her, observing her.

"You're so fucking gorgeous" he whispered. He fingered the stud in her ear.

"What is this?!" A voice boomed from behind them.

**First just let me thank all of you for such wonderful reviews. You guys are so amazing and I am so lucky to have you as readers! Please tell me what you think! And I know this one is very short but I promise they'll get a tad more longer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Stefan. How nice of you to visit" Damon spat, turning around to face his brother.

"Is this the girl that's on the news?!" Stefan demanded, coming closer to the pair.

"The news?" Elena muttered.

"Why the news already? She hasn't been missing that long." Damon stated, brushing his hands on his pant legs.

"You can't keep her here. I don't know what you want with her but you can't just take who you want!" The younger brother shouted.

"She's mine, Stefan. This is her home."

"You're putting yourself into jeopardy. What if someone see's her with you? What if they find out what you are, Damon?! Don't you care?!" Stefan was screaming now, and mere inches away from his brother.

Damon stood in front of Elena, trying to shield her from the yelling. "Calm down, steffy." He sneered.

"I'm on the news?" Elena asked Stefan, peering around Damon's back.

"Yes" Stefan answered. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"Like hell you will!" shouted Damon.

"N-no, it's okay. I should stay." Elena answered. She didn't know what she was doing, but she had kept Damon's threat in mind. She couldn't have anything happening to the little family she had left.

And maybe, just maybe, her kidnapper wasn't all that bad...

**First just let me thank all of you for such wonderful reviews. You guys are so amazing and I am so lucky to have you as readers! Please tell me what you think!**

Second of all, I want to give you guys a preview of my next story, Cirque Du Madness! (and yes, its Delena!) So please tell me what you think of that as well. Here you go:

She was 18 and fresh out of high school. Seeing the fair that night, had changed her. Something in the eyes of the ringmaster drew her in. As if her body was on autopilot, she approached him after the show. She wasn't the kind of girl to approach a man first, but something about this man had her all mixed up. "May I join your circus?"


End file.
